ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Maurice
Maurice is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. When the first Dark Curse is unleashed, Maurice is sent to Storybrooke where he becomes Moe French. He is portrayed by Eric Keenleyside. Maurice's gallery is here. Biography Background A nobleman whose town has become under attack by ogres, Maurice summons the help of Rumplestiltskin, who only agrees to help them if he gets Maurice's daughter Belle in return. Although Maurice refuses, Belle agrees to this deal to save her village and goes with Rumplestiltskin. Season 1 In Storybrooke, Moe French is the owner of "Game of Thorns", a flower shop. When he cannot pay his rent to Mr. Gold, he loses his truck. Regina Mills witnesses this, and suggests to Moe that he should rob Mr. Gold in retaliation. Moe proceeds to break into Gold's house and steals various items. When Mr. Gold finds out, he also discovers that one particular precious item is missing. With the help of Emma Swan, all of Gold's items are returned to him, but one is still missing. This causes him to kidnap Moe and take him out to a cabin in the middle of the woods, where he demands to know where this precious object is. When Moe does not co-operate, Gold then starts brutally beating the man with his cane until he is stopped by Emma. Gold is arrested, and Moe is sent to hospital, badly injured. It is later revealed that Regina stole the precious item - a chipped teacup - and she eventually returns the cup when Gold reveals that he has his memories from the Enchanted Forest. Season 2 After the curse breaks, Moe hires William Smee to kidnap Belle and bring her to him. Although at first Belle is happy to be reunited with her father, Moe's plans are revealed - he plans on sending Belle over the town border so that she will lose her memories and therefore not love Rumplestiltskin, let alone remember him. Moe's plan fails, and Belle tells her father that she never wants to see him again for what he tried to do to her. Season 3 Moe attends Belle and Rumplestiltskin's wedding, finally forgiving Rumplestiltskin and giving them his blessing. Season 4 It is revealed that Maurice's wife and Belle's mother Colette was killed during the Ogres' War. Season 5 When Belle plans on leaving Storybrooke, she says farewell to her father, although she later changes her mind. After Belle falls under a Sleeping Curse, Rumplestiltskin goes to Maurice, telling him to awaken her with true love's kiss. Maurice refuses out of spite towards Rumplestiltskin and flees when threatened. Family/Relationships *'Colette' (deceased wife) *'Belle French' (deceased daughter) *'Rumplestiltskin' (deceased son-in-law ) *'Gideon' (grandson) *'Henry Mills' (step great-grandson) *'Cinderella Mills' (step-great-granddaughter-in-law) *'Lucy Mills' (step-great-great-granddaughter) Status: Alive Trivia *He is based on Belle's father from the fairytale Beauty and the Beast. *Moe's shop, "Game of Thorns", is a reference to the television series, Game of Thrones. Appearances Season 1= *'S1, E12:' "Skin Deep" |-|Season 2= *'S2, E04:' "The Crocodile" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" |-|Season 4= *'S4, E06:' "Family Business" (flashback) |-|Season 5= *'S5, E11: '"Swan Song" *'S5, E17: '"Her Handsome Hero" (flashback) *'S5, E21:' "Last Rites" |-|Season 7= *'S7, E04:' "Beauty" (flashback) |-|Books= *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Beauty and the Beast